pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Zombie (Timeless)
''Warning : due to the unfinished nature of the project, any mention of the game's name will be redacted out of the page, until it is finally determined'' Basic Zombie= The Basic Zombie is the most commonly encountered zombie in REDACTED, and will be met first during the Present. He has no ability whatsoever, but will mainly spawn in large hordes and be supported by stronger ennemies. Appearance and origins The Basic Zombie can wear various kinds of clothing, but is mostly recognizable by its iconic brown coat, that most of them will wear. He is inspired by the eponymous zombie from the classic Plants vs Zombies games Strategies He has no ability, strengths or real weaknesses, but will mainly rely on swarming his opponents. To counter them, any weapon can do the job, but in large numbers, Molotov Cocktails and/or almost any kind of electrical and explosive weapon should do the job properly. As you will encounter these mainly during your first levels, it is advised to move quickly and avoid getting cornered, as this can easily allow them to do a lot of damage to you, since your weapons shouldn't be upgraded yet Trivia *This zombie wasn't even the first one created for the game, even if it is the most basic one |-|Egyptian Zombie= The Egyptian Zombie is the first kind of zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt. His lack of abilities make him unable to pose a serious threat, but he can overwhelm new players if they aren't prepared enough Appearance and origins The Egyptian Zombie wears a weathered beige shirt, with a similar loin cloth and sandals made of papyrus fibers, though their state of preservation can change depending on the individual Strategies He lacks abilities, but can easily sneak up behind you with sandstorms. There usually won't be anything to protect him, so weapons like the Khepesh can make a short work out of him. Trivia *It is the first variant of the Basic Zombie that isn't based on an already existing zombie |-|Mummy Zombie= The Mummy Zombie is the second variant of the basic zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt. He is slightly faster than the Basic Zombie, but also has less health and is vulnerable to fire Appearance and origins He is covered by bandages, which will cover different parts of the body depending on tbe individual Strategies He can get to you quicker, but will also be more expose than other zombies. Take advantage of his low health, and use a Torch if necessary to set him on fire. You can also use oil jars to set on fire a large area, usually burning to a crisp most if not all of them Trivia *Unlike Plants vs Zombies 2, Mummy Zombies will not represent the majority of the ennemies in Ancient Egypt |-|Pirate Zombie= The Pirate Zombie is the basic zombie of Pirate Seas. He has exactly the same stats as is Present counterpart Appearance and origins He can wear many different clothes, ranging from vests, old boots, bandanas, etc... and can also have sometimes earrings, golden teeth, bracelets, rings, a small beard and various pirate weapons attached to his belt, even tho he won't use them Strategies He sure is weak, but can use the cramped space of the boats to get you stuck in a corner. Move as much as possible and always keep a flank route if they are supported by stronger ennemies. To eliminate him, you can use Cutlasses a short range, and/or Muskets and Cannons if they are further, tho this might constitute a waste of time because of their very limited HP. Simply knocking him out of the boat is also a very good idea since it will most likely kill it instantly |-|Skeleton Pirate= The Skeleton Pirate is a variant of the Pirate Zombie, that will only appear during the night levels of Pirate Seas. He is much weaker, but also faster and will rise from the ocean to attack the ship Appearance and origins His clothing is similar to the Pirate Zombie, but much more weathered. His body is severely destroyed too, with most of it being only supported by a few pieces of rotten flesh Strategies He has the same flaws as his original version, but has an higher speed and a much lower health. Don't bother wasting any time on him, as a few well-placed kicks will destroy it instantly. He however won't be killed if he falls on the water, so be sure to manually kill them instead of just throwing them in the water Trivia *He is heavily inspired by the skeletons from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, but less mystical as it isn't a simple pile of animated bones |-|Western Zombie= The Western Zombie is the basic zombie for Wild West. He has a little bit more health, and is also 5% slower than its original version Appearance and origins He wears approximatively the same clothes as is PvZ2 counterpart, but with sometimes a pistol on his belt. His hat grant him 25 more HP, but he can spawn without it, and he will walk with his legs a bit more apart than its original version Strategies In the open maps of Wild West, he has very few ways to block you and become threatening. Still, he can become dangerous in large numbers, but is extremely vulnerable to explosives like Dynamite, so you can easily launch some in a large group and expect largely satisfying results Trivia *His legs position is a reference to the strange gait that most cow-boys had, due to an excess of horse-riding |-|Future Zombie= The Future Zombie is the basic zombie for Far Future. He has a less health than the Basic Zombie, but his other stats are the same Appearance and origins His clothes are extremely various, ranging from normal futuristic clothes to hyperspecialized suits. These will usually depend from the map where you can find them Strategies They are weaker than normal zombies, but because of the urban and mainly inclosed maps, can easily block you in a small area or ambush your team for higher floors. You should use the force fields to stop them in case of huge mobs', and the '''Laser Rifle' to shoot them down, since it can go through ennemies and will most likely damage most of them Trivia *He is one of the first zombies that will go through a major re-design for the game |-|Bio-worker Zombie= The Bio-worker Zombie is a special variant of the regular Future Zombie. He is only encountered during special levels, taking place in a gigantic hydroponic farm Appearance and origins He wears a dark blue suit, with various tools on his belt and sometimes futuristic glasses, that will be disabled by EMP but are purely cosmetic Strategies Since Bio-workers are approximatively the same as the Future Zombie, you can make use of the same strategies. The environment here can also help, with for examples the '''bio-reactors on the map being able to crush zombies that fall into it Trivia *He is the second variant of the basic zombie that is only present for a certain set of levels |-|Chinese Zombie= The Chinese Zombie is a special variant of the regular zombie, that is only encountered in Antique China. He hasn't any particularities Appearance and origins He is dressed like a peasant, wearing a brown tunic, old leather shoes/sandals and a colored tissue belt. Strategies They are clearly weak, and won't last long against any of the weapons found in this world. Use Qiangs to take them out at a middle range, Bows to shoot them from far away and weapons like the Piandao, the Tuanlian or the Yanyuedao at a close range. Yes, throwing them down from cliffs also works Trivia *He is inspired from the Great Wall zombies from Plants vs Zombies All Stars. Due to the similar historical context and the cliché appearance of Kungfu Zombies, they were choosen instead of the latter. |-|Chinese Monk Zombie= The Chinese Monk Zombie is a special variant of the regular Chinese Zombie. He is only encountered during harder levels, and overall has better stats Appearance and origins He wears a red and gold tunic and has no hairs, but is overall similar to his original version Strategies This zombie can pose a real threat if you are unaccurate, as he can take a few more bullets than the Chinese Zombie, and can easily run and jump to avoid shots. Try trapping him with something like Barbed Wire or anything spiky that he might land on, or just use a regular sword to take him out